


I Want Another Glass of Lemonade

by RedQwyll



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMFs, Friendship, Gen, Humor, or at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQwyll/pseuds/RedQwyll
Summary: Danzo Shimura needed customers if he was ever going to raise money for his operations. He just wished Shikako Nara wasn't one of them. [DoS Recursive Fic] [Treat]





	I Want Another Glass of Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowsyivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyivy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [BUY LEMONADE OR YOU'RE A TRAITOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632791) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 



> Wanted to do a Shikako and Yoshino piece but it rang too similarly with another treat you have. Hope you like this instead!

"What  _else_  do you need?" Sakura asked, carrying two full bags of chakra-conducting paper. "We've been walking all afternoon!"

"Just a few more things!" Shikako called back, several steps ahead of her friend as she peered through the window of one shop.

Sakura sighed. Only  _Shikako_  would turn their afternoon of  _nothing ninja_ to  _oh look pretty fuuinjutsu stuffs_. She'd peered into  _sixteen_  different shops looking for something she didn't want to share with Sakura.

She didn't know if it was for a prank or combat. She didn't know which scared her more.

"I'm thirsty. Can we at least sit down and have a drink somewhere?  _Then_  continue this scavenger hunt? You know, like that lemonade stand over- Wait, why is it manned by ANBU?"

 _That_  caught Shikako's attention. She followed Sakura's gaze and almost blanched. Those weren't  _ANBU_. They were  _ROOT_.

"Hold up for a second." She waved Sakura's protests off. "I'm going to be a good friend and get you that lemonade. You know, for putting up with me all day!"

Twelve paces later had the Nara standing in front of the middle of three tables, topped with clothe, a bowl of lemons, a juicer, and several plastic cups.  _Couldn't even be bothered to save the environment_ , Shikako tsked.

"So, what's this?" she asked innocently.

"We are selling lemonade," the ROOT agent replied monotonously. Shikako eyed the piggy bank beside him. She had a faint suspicion it was empty.

It was just an educated guess. No bias there.

She hummed.

"Buy some lemonade."

She bit her lip.

"Buy lemonade or you're a traitor."

That caught her attention. "What?"

"That is our slogan."

Shikako eyed the bandaged man sitting behind him, eyes roaming the streets. He was either picking out potential customers or potential abductees. She would never know with the decrepit fossil.

"Buy lemonade or you're a traitor," the ROOT agent repeated.

" _Oh_..." She hummed. "So  _I'm_  the traitor, am I? Okay."

She fished out a single ryo coin, holding it up between her index and thumb.

"One lemonade, please."

Two lemons found themselves in the juicer, the ROOT agent (she's pretty sure it's a he) collecting the fresh yellow essence in a plastic cup below. Shikako hummed again, taking the plastic cup from him and trying a sip as his hand remains extended for the single ryo coin.

"Blegh," she coughed. "This is too sour. I'm not paying for this."

"It's... lemonade," he answered. Shikako swore there were at least four levels of confusion in his voice: R, O, O, and T. Because _who_ thought that was a good idea?

"I wanted  _sour_  lemonade. Not ' _burn my throat with a swallow_ ' lemonade. You seriously expect me to buy  _this_  for my friend?"

"But... you have to. Or you're a traitor."

She eyed Danzo in the back, who's noticed her presence. "I want to speak to your manager."

The ROOT agent looked confused. He turned back to Danzo, who nodded before getting off his chair and taking his agent's place, face-to-face with his first customer of the day.

"This lemonade is too sour."

"It's  _lemonade_. Just  _drink it_."

"I did. And I want another glass."

"That's not how this enterprise works."

The Nara extended the glass out to him. "Okay then, you try it and tell me it's not too sour."

Danzo eyed the glass. "... I will not touch anything you've touched."

Shikako pouted. It wasn't as if she'd placed a Touch Blast or anything. Well, not yet. "Fine. But I get the feeling you need this one ryo," she wiggled her hand with the coin, "and your business more than I need this one glass of defective lemonade."

A ways away, Sakura facepalmed. Only  _Shikako Nara_  would refer to a glass of lemonade as  _defective_.

Danzo glared at her. She may have been his first customer, but he was sure she would be the most annoying.

"Fine," Shikako shrugged. "I suppose I'll just tell everyone-" and her volume spiked, " _just how bad_ -"

Danzo slammed his cane on the floor. " _Fine_ ," he said through gritted teeth. " _We will give you another glass_."

The ROOT agent immediately juiced another lemon for her, and she plopped the ryo coin in Danzo's outstretched hand with an innocent smile on her face. Danzo's eyes remained on the bronze circle in his hand, before shooting up to the girl with two plastic cups in her hands.

"There is a  _tracking seal_  on this coin."

Shikako bent down close to inspect the coin in his palm. "Oh!" She stood back up. "Would you look at that? I guess there is! Well, it's not like it'll devalue that coin. We  _are_  a ninja village.  _Is that a problem?_ "

Danzo growled, throwing the coin on the floor. Mid-fall, Shikako's shadow snatched it out of the air, before rising beside her.

"Oh look! My coin! Guess now I have two cups of good lemonade,  _and_  my money back. You really don't know how to run a business, Danzo."

If it was possible to growl with the force of a thousand suns, Shikako swore Danzo would've. As it was, he just scowled like a boy who'd had his candy taken from him (disclaimer: she loved boys and would never take their candy from them).

"You are playing with forces beyond your comprehension,  _Shikako Nara_."

Shikako blew her hair out of her face. If anything, her nonchalance irritated Danzo more.  _Good_. "There are only two forces beyond my comprehension and I'm teammates with both of them."

"The Uzumaki and the Uchiha are mere  _children_."

"And you're a walking skeleton! I like this game."

"I will  _not_  be patronised by a child!"

"Oooh," Shikako winced. "You see, I think you said 'You will not' when you really meant 'You don't want to be', because I'm patronising you really well here."

She could hear his cane crack.

"Okay, I think that'll be all!" She turned around. "And thanks for the  _very sour lemonade_  and the  _very bad customer service_!" she yelled out behind her.

As she returned to Sakura, the pale girl whispered, "Was it really that bad?"

"Hmm? Was what that bad?"

"The lemonade!"

"Oh." Shikako stared up in thought. "Nah, the lemonade was  _fine_."

If she heard a table flip, that was just her imagination.


End file.
